kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyuki Hinata
| voiced by = , (episode 232), | wordplay = | alias = Winter | age = 12 (debut) | gender = Male | species = Pekoponian | born = | occupation = Student }} is a protagonist of the series Keroro Gunso and related media. Character One of Fuyuki's most recognizable traits is that what he lacks in physical stamina, he fills with a gentle, kind heart and an amazingly excessive ability to forgive. He is the opposite of his sister Natsumi in many ways. First of all, their personalities vary widely, since Natsumi tends to be very outgoing and quick-tempered as well as strongly athletic, whereas Fuyuki is much more calmer and reserved, and tries to avoid fighting and physical education as much as he can, but does unleash a full body of bottled anger that even frightens Natsumi when he is uncharacteristically furious. Also, their names and tradition while Natsumi's means "summer beauty" and has red as her symbolic color. Fuyuki is an obsessed expert of the paranormal and science fiction, and for unknown reasons, he tends to encounter many of the bizarre creatures that he knows whenever at an episode that centers around him, most of them being quite epic. His appearance reflects that of a normal Japanese boy; black hair, dark violet eyes, and an average figure. Fuyuki has a close bond with Keroro that exceeds space, even though Keroro is supposed to be his enemy. Fuyuki always affectionately calls him 'gunso', or 'sergeant', and they sometimes spend quality time together whether it would be playing at the park or unwittingly helping Keroro in another one of his idiotic schemes to help conquer Earth. Although Fuyuki is well-aware that Keroro is an invader alien, he always gets upset when he catches him plotting or scheming and uses one of his signature lines, "Aren't we friends?!" to weaken Keroro. He is also the one to always stop the sergeant whenever the alien's plan is to completely destroy Earth, saying that if the Earth is blown away, so will all the Gunpla factories, as Gundam model-making is one of the sergeant's most obsessive hobbies. He is also responsible on keeping the Kero Ball away from the sergeant, since it is a devastatingly dangerous but strange Keronian weapon that Fuyuki sometimes uses as a toy/weapon. He is good at telling scary stories even ghost are scared of his stories. Momoka Nishizawa, his classmate, has an amorous crush on Fuyuki and often comes up with plots to attract his attention (humorously, these often-failing plots are a major part of the series' comedy). Fuyuki doesn't seem to feel any romantic feelings toward Momoka, since he always calls her "Nishizawa-san", a proper term to address a stranger or someone who is high in social class (as Momoka is extremely affluent). However, he does love her as a close friend and would never abandon her. Fuyuki also has a unique bond with Alisa Southerncross, since Alisa always uses Fuyuki as bait to attract aliens, or "dark" or "cursed ones", as she and her father calls them. Although any other person would've absolutely hated this position, Fuyuki forgives Alisa about this, since Alisa was actually a puppet and her father thought that by hunting aliens, she would eventually gain humanity. Despite his unearthly patience with the insanity that seems to flower in the wake of Keroro and the others, Fuyuki does have a temper. When his temper is up, which admittedly takes a lot, Fuyuki is capable of terrorizing not only Keroro and the platoon but his sister and regular people as well. When enraged, Fuyuki's face is never shown, just the reactions of the people (and frogs) around him for comedic effect. His first appearance of anger is shown in episode 23 at the end of the episode. While not known for his sports, Fuyuki is an amazing bowler, that even Natsumi admit that she can't beat him. He also drew the Rain Monster since childhood so the sports will be always canceled when it rains. But he let it go instead. Fuyuki's seiyū, Tomoko Kawakami, also voices various paranormal creatures. However, sometimes, Fuyuki can be quite irritating by being oblivious to the feelings of others such as Momoka and Keroro, and does actions which could possibly irritate them even more. Appearance and characteristics * Hair - pointed at back and hair horn * Hair color - dark blue * Eye color - dark blue * Height - about 152.5 cm * Weight - about 45 kg * Age- about 13 Relationships ; Keroro : After first discovering Keroro hiding in his bedroom wall, Fuyuki has taken an immediate interest to him and after defeating Keroro with the Keroball, Fuyuki holds custody to it. Since then, Fuyuki and Keroro have had a start to what would become a great friendship. Despite his sister's dislike to Keroro, Fuyuki affectionately calls him 'Gunso' and would help him from shopping to Keroro's platoon's plots to world domination (although this rarely happens and is often done when Fuyuki was unsuspecting). Their strong brotherly relationship helps overcome many obstacles, notably in the first movie and the finale of the first season. ; Momoka Nishizawa : Momoka has always had a crush on Fuyuki, although her (often overreactive and expensive) plans only work with minimum success. Still, she works hard along with support from the Keroro platoon (mostly because of her close relationship with Tamama and Keroro's interest to Momoka's incredible wealth) to draw Fuyuki close to her. Fuyuki only seems to think of Momoka as a good friend, but seems to also have an interest to her. : There is a big hint that Fuyuki has some kind of love interest to her in episode 296, Momoka bought a medicine of Kururu and spreaded it in Hinata´s house, if a person smells it and looks to something, inmediatly will love it, but when Momoka woke up Fuyuki to see her, Fuyuki didn´t love her. Kururu at the end of the Chapter explains that the medicine doesn´t work if the person in front of you already loves you, so Fuyuki loves(or something like this) Momoka. ; Alisa Southerncross : Fuyuki's first meeting with Alisa was anything but welcoming. Alisa's ability to turn Fuyuki's friends into stone was frightening, and she also kidnapped the Keroro platoon and Fuyuki because of his 'special interactions to dark creatures', which are his strong friendships or meetings with the aliens. Eventually, before Alisa had a chance to eat the platoon, she is defeated by Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Saburo. Despite their unpleasant first meeting, Fuyuki forgives Alisa and wished to become her friend. * Aki Hinata - mother * Natsumi Hinata - sister * Haru Hinata - father Speech Fuyuki calls himself . Calling Fuyuki In the Funimation dub, everyone just calls him by his regular name. Weaknesses In is shown in episode 123 that his worst fear is a vaulting box. It is also shown in episode 72 that he is afraid of beetles. Etymology Fuyuki literally means "not winter".("fu" "yuki") External links * * Gallery 4088023303_b3a8353b46_m.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pekoponian Category:Hinatas Category:Humans Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Pekoponians